This invention relates to a musical drum, and particularly to an improved body design which prevents deformation of the wooden drum body due to the pressure exerted by the stretching of the drumhead across the drum body.
A drum's percussional tone ensues when the drumhead is beaten. A particular percussional tone is derived by maintaining a certain tension in the drumhead. This tension is achieved when the drumhead is stretched over the upper brim of the drum body and clamped under a rim. Clamping screws pass through the rim and screw into threaded receptacles mounted on the side of the drum body. When the clamping screws are tightened, the rim clamps the drumhead down, stretching it across the drum body. Unfortunately, the pressure exerted by the drumhead on the wooden body can deform the wooden body which in turn affects the tension maintained across the drumhead causing aberration in the percussional tone.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.